Asari (Futuro de Daniele)
Asari (singular and plural) are the native sapient species of Thessia; they have been traditionally viewed as the most powerful and respected race in the galaxy. This is partly due to the fact that the asari were among the earliest races to achieve interstellar flight following the extinction of the Protheans, as well as the first to discover and settle the Citadel. A mono-gender species, distinctly feminine in appearance, the asari are known for their elegance, diplomacy and biotic talent. Their thousand year lifespan, and unique physiology that allows reproduction with a partner of any gender or species, gives them a conservative but convivial attitude toward other races. The asari were instrumental in proposing and founding the Citadel Council, and have been at the heart of galactic society ever since. Physiology Biology Asari are bipeds, standing upright on hind legs, with two arms ending in five-fingered hands, and two eyes. Their skin tones range from blue through to purple, including light and dark hues, and some asari have varied skins (for instance, a purple overall body colour which shades to blue around the face). Asari skin has a scaled texture, but in many cases the detail will go unnoticed beyond closer inspection, with skin appearing at a glance to be perfectly smooth. Asari blood is purple. Many asari sport naturally-developing patterns on their faces and/or scalps, though asari with plain faces are not uncommon. The asari scalp is a multi-layered arrangement of semi-flexible cartilege structures - also called 'fringe' or 'crest'. Contrary to a persistent myth, the tendrils of the scalp, though possessing a small degree of flexibility, do not 'flop around'. Some asari have textures, including ridges, and prominent scale patterns, on their scalp tendrils. Although asari have no ears, the tympanic membranes occupying the same area, visible as a series of fine ridges extending from beneath the sides of the scalp, serve the same function. These are often referred to and translated as 'ears' in common speech for simplicity's sake, although some asari prefer the term 'aurals'. Almost all asari possess some amount of biotic ability, the result of Thessia's pervasive element zero content. Although some asari are more biologically capable of exerting more biotic power than others, asari with no ability at all are rare. The asari lifespan, sometimes reaching beyond 1000 standard years, comes about primarily due to a robust cellular regenerative system; this regenerative ability does not confer any notable acceleration of healing. Gender Though they resemble females, at least to humans, asari are non-gender specific, with no concept of gender differences. Many asari will describe their race as mono-gendered - male and female having no real meaning. All asari are sexually female, in that they will carry and birth their children. They do however However asari gender is defined, they are innately different from humans, for asari can mate and successfully reproduce with any other gender or species. Although they have one gender, they are not asexual. An asari provides two copies of her own genes to her offspring, which is always an asari, regardless of the species or sex of the "father", and in the case that the offspring is of two asari, the father is the one who does not give birth. The second set of genes is altered in a unique process called melding, also known as the joining. Life Stages Asari pass through three climacteric life stages, marked by biochemical and physiological changes: * The Maiden stage begins at puberty and is marked by the drive to explore and experience. Most young asari are curious and restless, and it is not uncommon for many to try their hand at dancing in bars or working as mercenaries during this time. * The Matron stage of life begins around the age of 350, though it can be triggered earlier if the individual melds frequently. This period is marked by a desire to settle in one area and raise children. * The Matriarch stage begins around 700 years of age, or earlier if the individual melds rarely. Matriarchs become active in their community as sages and councillors, dispensing wisdom from centuries of experience. Their knowledge and guidance may be one reason why Matriarchs are rarely seen outside asari space. However, it should be noted that each stage can be started whenever an asari feels that she has reached the correct level of maturity. While each stage of life is marked by strong biological tendencies, individuals do make unexpected life choices. For example, there are Maidens who stay close to home rather than explore, Matrons who would rather work than build a family, and Matriarchs who have no interest in community affairs. Category:Futuro de Daniele Category:Species (Futuro de Daniele)